REVERIE* or Sudden|Attraction
by untitled
Summary: (OH, AND HG/PW) Andrè's dream is about to be reached... Yet something goes wrong, and the love of her life turns out to be... *gasp* an a-hole?? A story where she dreamt it all wrong, yet lived it all right...
1. Ice Cream!

DISCLA--- oh never mind.  
  
Authors Note: Well, well, well… A Harry Potter fic… I used to think that this would be the last thing I would ever write… ; ) Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! ; )  
  
*  
  
Andrea Maria West liked ice cream.  
  
She liked it more than cotton candy, more than pretty robes and long dangling crystal earrings.  
  
Now, that is a very weird way to start a story, isn't it? Well, this story will be pretty weird so I warn you.  
  
André liked all those things normal fifteen year-old girls liked, but there was one thing that stood out from all the rest.  
  
And that thing was Harry Potter.  
  
For as long as André could remember (well, not really…) she had been very interested in anything concerning Harry. She immediately fell in love with him when she first heard of his bravery, his intelligence, and his charm. And she hasn't even seen the guy! That was proof of her love; it wasn't based on looks (although André is pretty sure he looks cuter than André herself). That would be the day when she would finally meet her dream guy… talk to him, and eventually they fall in love and have millions of tiny babies, and if she was to be lucky, she would give them that stylish scar, too!! That was her dream. She wished for it more than anything else. She believed in true love and she knew that nothing else in this world was stronger than it. Yes, that was her Dream. Her Wish. Her Desire. Her Reverie.  
  
Only, that dream wasn't fulfilled, because nothing AT ALL came as she expected when she went to Diagon Alley, and shopped for the weirdest things she had ever shopped for. (Little strips of wood with some ersatz bird feather on it? Heavy, stinky birds in oxidized cages? Unflattering black robes that didn't show off her 17-inch waist? What the hell?) Nothing went as she had planned when she went to platform 9 and ¾ and left her family and (gasp) the mall, and André was unquestionably disappointed when she walked into the awe-inspiring, breathtaking Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing was it should have went, and the little fairytale Amanda Maria West had thought up of had crumbled into pieces.  
  
And it started with three words:  
  
"Hello there, Harry."  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Authors Note: Hey… Sorry its so short, its just a little teaser… ; ) PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am eternally grateful for every review I get… ; ) 


	2. *Slam*

DISCLAIMER: Nothing. Now leave me alone.  
  
A/n: Please review!! Lol… ; O I assure you, I will review your stories too (and I never flame… Lol…)!!  
  
*  
  
Well, it really didn't start with those three words… It started with a faint. Of course, Andrea had fainted when she finally laid eyes on Harry Potter, but no one knew why. It was the same time she had also laid eyes on Albus Dumbledore, and, mind you, A LOT of witches and wizards (mostly witches, though) have fainted when they see him. The extensive silvery white beard, the daunting small eyes that held too much wisdom you immediately feel like an open book when you make eye contact. It could have also been the bloody head-hanging ghost… Or that chilling cat of that diminutive midget… *shudders*  
  
Or maybe it was a mix of everything.  
  
Whatever it was, it must have been pretty huge and jangling because she was asleep for a whole day. When she finally woke up, her mind was still a blur and her speech still slurred, yet she asked for one person. You would think maybe ask for a glass of water or maybe a cheeseburger with the pickles on the side, but she wanted one man that didn't know she existed (well, not yet…)  
  
"Harry…"  
  
A giggly, air-headed nurse came up to her with sympathy on her Barbie-like face. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. (A/N: she probably doesn't catch anything… sorry, I can't help it) Whom did you ask for?"  
  
"Harry…" Andrea's voice sounded like frog croaking and she closed her rainy gray eyes. Her head was starting to throb once more, and she knew it was because of the cheap perfume Nurse Barbie was wearing. And by the green tinge of André's skin, she was wearing quite a lot.  
  
"I still can't hear you, sweetie." The nurse giggled, and started to walk away. Probably calling to her make up kit or something.  
  
Andrea watched the nurse's full, bright pink lips and sighed angrily. She was pissed due to the facts that:  
  
She felt like barfing. Again,  
  
Andrea noticed she was still wearing her heavy, musky velvet robes. This made her turn greener…  
  
One of her pearl earrings was missing.  
  
Her makeup kit was in her bags!! What is Harry was to come in THIS VERY MINUTE?  
  
Why does the nurse have to so damn pretty??  
  
The last one made Andrea get up, and fall back down quickly. She slammed her head pretty hard against the marble floor, and thank God she hadn't gotten an aneurysm (when a vein in your head pops… eugh.) and died. In Hogwarts, in front of all the students, and not even getting a kiss from Harry.  
  
Oh, the horror!!  
  
André tried again. "Miss, may I please speak to Harry Potter." She licked her dry, chapped, lips.  
  
"You want some water?" The nurse smiled. "What flavor?"  
  
Andrea's eyes widened, and she felt like pulling all her hair out. Her temper wasn't something to be played around with.  
  
"So, would you like a black or white coffin, Cherrie?" Professor McGonagall said sharply, although with a hint of amusement in her very professor-like eyes.  
  
The Nurse (apparently named Cherrie) turned deathly afraid, thinking Andrea WAS going to kill her, While the stiff-looking woman just wanted her to get away from Hogwarts.  
  
And of course, precious Harry was still on Andrea's mind.  
  
"No, she is not going to kill you, no worries." She faced Andrea and gave a tight smile. "I am Professor MacGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
André stared at her blankly. 'Harry, Harry, Harry.' She thought annoyingly. She looked around the stark white clinic and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
The professor walked towards Andrea unhurriedly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I have asked for Mr. Harry Potter, and Cherrie here thinks I was asking for water."  
  
"You will have to excuse her, Andrea Maria."  
  
"I have been excusing her, and I am at the end of my endurance. And call me André."  
  
"Would you like some food? I tell you, the mashed potatoes and the meat is quite… interesting… in a good way."  
  
"Can I speak to Harry, now?"  
  
"What about some rest?"  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
"A drink?" A nervous laugh accompanied this.  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
*  
  
And that was how Andrea landed in front of the door to the Gryffindor common room. Beside her, was a huge-eyed student, who also came from Gryffindor, and by her looks, was a big nerd.  
  
"So Hermione, are you sure he is in here?" Andre asked, her fist rose confidently, even if it was shaking anxiously.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes. Andrea (who had a huge, huge, huge infatuation with her friend) had asked that question about four times. Hermione had had to put up with a lot of things coming from this girl. The stares, the screams upon seeing anything NOT coming from the muggle world (which she passed every second or so) and the complaints.  
  
'If Professor McGonagall had not promised a boost in my grades, I would have never done this!' Hermione thought, watching the scared André shake all over.  
  
'The first time I speak to him!' Andrea thought. She felt a mix of everything: Excitement, nervousness, happiness, and jumpiness (Lol…). 'We will finally unite!! And fall in love!!' At the thought of Andrea finally falling in love with her true soul mate, she smiled. She knocked on the door, and as if fate and destiny were on her side, Harry answered it.  
  
Hermione watched closely. 'This is going to be good!' She giggled inwardly.  
  
"Hi there, Harry. I have loved you my whole life and I believe we are true soul mates, and that I simply cannot live without you. I hope you feel the same way too." Andrea smiled and rambled on and on about love while Harry just stared at her flatly, his face free of any emotions. In the end, Andrea finally paused to gasp for breath. "And, Oh yeah, I'm Andrea Maria West, But you can call me André."  
  
Harry just stared at her, then he realized that Hermione was there, and he looked back and forth between the two girls. Andrea stared at him hopefully while Hermione was trying to fight back tears of laughter.  
  
He shrugged and before Andrea knew what her love had done, the door was slammed into her face.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Lol… Review, please??? ; ) 


	3. HP: Hermione|Percy!!

DISCLAIMER: Read my other fics to find the disclaimers, and review the disclaimers as well!! Lol… ; )  
  
From moi: Oh, and THANKS sooo much for the reviews!!! THANKS!!! (Even if the reviews sprang from pity!!! Lol…)  
  
*  
  
"Uh, loverah searchamus?"  
  
Bonnie Darling tilted her head, making her dirty blonde curls spill to her sides. "I don't think so."  
  
Hermione gave out an exasperated sigh. She looked like she was ready to burst into frustrated tears if only she wasn't in front of Bonnie.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, please don't cry!" Bonnie sat beside Hermione, whose head was in her small hands, perched on the bunk bed they shared. "It's okay, I am sure SOMEONE in this school fancies, ya." She smiled sympathetically, her Australian brogue thick enough to cut with a butter knife.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and smiled appreciatively. If she had not met Bonnie, she definitely couldn't have survived Hogwarts with two little boys as her best friends. Well, of course she had millions of laughs with THE Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who never ceased to make her smile, but they constantly seemed to disregard the reality that she was a girl, and it was only recently that her gender had caused some problems. I mean, what male wizard shared her obsession with a MUGGLE movie star? Every now and then, when caught up in some rule-breaking scheme, she comes to the realization that maybe, just maybe, Harry and Ron want her there because she has the brains to help them carry out the scheme that SHE probably had though of in the first place.  
  
"Why can't I be beautiful like you?" Hermione wailed as she admired Bonnie's soft ringlets and piercing green eyes.  
  
Bonnie shook her head. "But you are, 'Mione! The guys wouldn't just see it!"  
  
Hermione laughed bitterly and ran a hand through her bushy auburn mane, and looked into the small hand mirror she kept on her bedside table. She closed her big googly eyes, and shuddered. She could have been mistaken for Hagrid's sister, or maybe a premature werewolf, if only she wasn't so depressingly short!  
  
Before, Hermione never cared for handsome wizards, how her hair looked, or if she was short like a gnome or supermodel-tall, but it was different when she finally met some GIRLS (Ahem, Ginny Weasley does not count!).  
  
Bonnie and the rest of the female Gryffindors had introduced her to all the wizards (she particularly liked the ones from Ravenclaw, and after a few two hours since her encounter with the Sorting Hat, she was still wondering why she hell was put in Gryffindor!), that sticky goop for the lips (Mouth gunk, I think), and more exciting friends to have fun with. The problem was, the instance where Hermione was completely lost and foreign to the conversation, has happened much more than she had planned. The girls were always talking about boys, wizard and muggle, and this topic is one you couldn't find in the library, even in the restricted section.  
  
One by one, Bonnie and the others were having relationships with the other wizards, and Hermione always bumped into two lovebirds in the library, or in the gardens, talking nonsense about love and all that.  
  
She angrily slammed her mirror downward so she couldn't see her reflection.  
  
'I'm sure Bonnie never has to do that.' Hermione said inwardly, ready to burst and go POP! with insecure tears. She looked at Bonnie again and sighed. All the boys flocked to her like moth to a flame, Hell, even Fred and George Weasley had wanted to date her! And Hermione herself barely got any dates, heck, anything but a study date where all the guys wanted her to do is make Hermione do their potions homework would be appreciated!  
  
That was it.  
  
Hermione wailed like an ancient banshee and started sobbing into her hands. Bonnie froze, and tried to calm her down furiously, muttering things like, "They didn't mean what they said" and "You're gorgeous, mate!"  
  
These Lies made Hermione even angrier and weaker, hence, she cried louder.  
  
If only she hadn't stumbled upon a group of boys in the library! If only she just studied and stayed put! But no, she had to go and look for Bonnie, and naturally, where Bonnie was, a group of guys were as well.  
  
Hermione remembered it like it was yesterday . . . . (Even if, in reality, it had just been an hour ago)  
  
*  
  
Hermione had done all her homework and the extra-credit assignments Professor McGonagall had awarded her with, and she wanted to look for Bonnie, to help her with her Herbology assignment. She walked into the library, and the minute she spotted Bonnie flirting with a Hufflepuff, she heard it.  
  
Voices of young little boys who were way to immature to be talking about anything besides quidditch.  
  
But they were, oh yes, they were.  
  
"Her teeth!!" Draco's smooth voice arose from all the chattering in the tables around Bonnie. "Huge! Oversized! Plainly horrifying!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle chuckled, chuckles that were obviously forced. "Her hair,  
  
too!!" They look like broom-ends on her huge head!"  
  
And to everyone's surprise, a tall, brooding hufflepuff boy spoke softly, his voice quivering. "And such a snobby know-it-all! That girl is attention hungry, I tell you!"  
  
All the boys laughed loudly, and none of them noticed Hermione standing there, her face red and blotchy, her eyes full of depression and hurt that would never heal. It didn't take a moron to figure out whom they were talking about, and for once in her life, Hermione wished WAS a moron.  
  
*  
  
In remembrance of this, Hermione was brutally thrown back into reality, and she started sobbing even louder.  
  
One day, Draco was going to turn into something… unnatural. Hermione can assure you of that.  
  
After a few more minutes of ear-piercing weeps and more failed attempts of smiles from Bonnie (who was getting bored, and yearned to go to the common room where Lee Jordan was probably waiting for her), a tall figure with brilliant eyes and an obviously uncomfortable and an out-of-place look on his cute face glided (or maybe, ran) in, looking concerned.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked, his eyes looking everywhere for a bloody cut, of maybe a stab in the stomach.  
  
But there was no suicide attempts to be found, at least not today.  
  
All he witnessed was a disheartened Hermione (and a bored-to-tears Bonnie), on  
  
The edge of her bed, her usually neat robes wet and rumpled. And before he (or she) knew what they were doing, he enveloped Hermione is his strong arms, attempting to make her calmed and comforted (and so she could shut up, and he could finally go back to studying his Muggles Through The Ages textbook, and so he could get out of this bloody girls dormitory!), but even if Hermione knew this was the reason for the warmth, she appreciated it even more. She cried into his soft robes for about three more minutes, and those three minutes were precious.  
  
Because it made an understanding, a bond, and a friendship.  
  
He patted her back pitifully, and Bonnie was just staring at them, not quite believing the picture that was painted right in front of her.  
  
Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley, wrapped comfortingly in each others arms.  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! ; ) Hermione and Percy are sooo cute together… Lol… ; ) 


End file.
